


Goodbye

by FandomRegina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mention of blood, Sad, Short One Shot, and he isn't coming back this time, castiel is dying, dean is wrecked, i guess, little blood, non-graphic description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRegina/pseuds/FandomRegina
Summary: Castiel didn't tell the boys that he was human and it cost him his life. And this time he isn't coming back.





	Goodbye

As Dean is leaning against a wall while sitting down, his legs were spread and Castiel sat between them, leaning against Dean's stomach for support as he coughs up blood and his eyes shine a little less every time he takes a breath. Dean's arms are wrapped around him like a hug, but he puts pressure on a currently spreading red spot on the middle of Castiel's chest. 

"Cas, man, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean says, his voice sad and filled with pain. Cas smiles sadly, knowing that the brothers cared for him, but he knew he did not deserve to have their love.

"I didn't want to worry you. You already had so much going on..." He trails off, his eyes becoming distant. And although the pain makes it difficult, he smiles. "I deserve to die. And I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."  
Dean chokes back a sob. "No, you don't Cas. You don't... You can't die. We need you. I need you, Cas. Please don't... Not here." Dean's head falls forward, almost touching Cas'. Cas takes his hand, trying to comfort him.  
Castiel hadn't told them that he wasn't an angel anymore, that he could not heal, so they went on a hunt. They thought it was werewolves. They were wrong. It was demons. They got the jump on the three and Castiel was able to kill them before it nearly killed Dean. Sam was okay, he was already in the car, knowing Dean needed to talk to Castiel before he died more than he did. He never had the connection the two had.  
"Don't forget to give me... Me a hunter's funeral." Castiel had hesitated in the middle, coughing up more blood as it mixes with his spit and drips down the side of his mouth. Dean smiles as multiple tears finally start to fall down his face.  
"Of course, Castiel."  
"I'll see you in heaven, Dean Winchester." Castel tries to lift Dean's arms from around him, but Dean just squeezes tighter. His smile turns into a frown. "Dean, please get away from me..." He pleads but Dean shakes his head.  
"Absolutely not." Castiel tries to sit up, but Dean wouldn't let him.  
"Dean, please, get away from me. My wings... they will burn you. I- I don't want you to carry that mark." Castiel lets out a soft sob, trying to push him away but Dean keeps his arms wrapped around him, even when Castiel is sobbing while hitting his arms, trying to get him to leave.  
"I don't care. I'll have something to remember you by, then." Dean smiles, hugging Castiel tighter. "I'm not leaving you while you die. No chance."  
"Dean...I- Thank you, Dean Winchester. I am glad I fell for you." Castiel puts his whole body weight against Dean, and suddenly, Dean screams. Castiel's hand has gone limp and Dean's shirt is black, markings of wings against his chest. Finally alone, he lets out a loud sob, hugging Castiel's limp body.  
When he is able to finally stand, he picks up Castiel's body and carries him to baby. Sam gets out, finally seeing his brother come from the empty building. His eyes go to the limp form in his arms.  
"Is he..." Dean nods. He walks to the passenger door. Sam opens it and Dean gets in.  
"Keys are in the floorboard." His voice comes out hoarse and cracked from the crying he had done. Sam takes in his brother's broken form and does nothing but nod. Dean holds Castiel all the way back home.  
They didn't go on hunts for months, the brothers grieving over the loss of their friend. Every night, Sam hears Dean open his door repeatedly, sometimes even closing it with the clinking of bottles. He doesn't say anything to his brother when he wakes up and goes to the kitchen and finds Dean with a beer or a whiskey bottle at 7 AM in the morning. He doesn't say anything about his red, puffy eyes with dark circles around them. And he definitely doesn't say anything about the bottle crashing and cries at 3 in the morning. He doesn't say anything because he knows his brother won't know what to say. And because he didn't know what to say either. They both lost somebody they loved, but Sam knew that Dean and Castiel had a much deeper bond than Castiel Sam, and Sam lets Dean for just that reason.  
He was surprised, to say the least when Dean comes to him in the early hours and says Castiel visited him from heaven. Sam hadn't seen his brothers eyes so happy since before Castiel died. Dean told him that Castiel said that he was watching over them.  
"What else did he say?"  
"He taught me how to say goodbye..." Dean smiles softly, blushing.  
He won't say anything else, but Sam knows his blush says enough.  
He guesses that their mother was correct when there were angels watching over them.  
And one of them wears a trench coat.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: http://hollyoakhill.tumblr.com/post/41111198636/freckledbuttchester-what-if-cas-died-in-deans


End file.
